kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Richelieu/@comment-31906208-20180127222221/@comment-30534142-20180129112746
I appreciate your concern and dedication to Richie sama ^_^ and i aggree with you that her current form is misleading (i wrote several comments about that). Her stats and equipments (exept her kai main gun) fit more an initial design (1940-1942) while her CG represent her US modernization in 1943 (with some errors such as wrong camo, no radars or bofors...) But some of your assertions on her real capabilities and possible Kai Deux stats are incorrect : 1) AA : Her 152 mm were indeed DP mounts but they were really bad for AA (ROF too slow, turning and elevation too slow, loading problems at high elevation angle...). That's why the 100 mm guns were installed. They were decent but far from the performances of Akizuki and the other 13.2 mm and 37 mm AA guns were old and innefective. In reality, her initial AA protection was very bad (that's what we have here in her current form) but you are right that a Kai Deux post 43 design woul have a huge AA buff (between Yamato and Iowa) 2) Range : She had a Very Long range indeed at first (over 41 km) and high velocity shells (830 mps). But we don't have that in game. Her base and Kai form should be V.Long and her first gun as well (they should be like the Italians 381mm). However, after the battle of Dakar and mostly after her US modernization, she fired slower shells (785 mps) and her range droped to 37.5 km (so Long range). This was meant to prevent overpressure in the barrels (what caused her gun to explode at Dakar) and to improve accuracy a bit. So her Kai Deux form would be Long range like most others BB. 3) Firepower : She may receive a buff in her Kai Deux form, but it will be more thanks to the installation of British radar GFCS and HE shells in 1944. By the way, her 380 mm turret kai good accuracy and medium range is more because of the use of those GFCS radars and fix of the dispersion issues (firing one gun at a time instead of all together, delay coils) in my opinion. The GFCS was the same one on British BB and was notably responsible of the sinking of Scharnhorst by HMS Duke of Yorck (it could detect and track a target over 30 km in good weather and around 22 km in bad weather). I think the kai guns represents the post-war ones, with every upgrades and fix making them deadly and accurate around 25 km of range. Her LOS would increase too thanks to the radars. 4) Protection : Her Armor wouldn't change that much since it was not touched IRL (maybe just 1 or 2 points) and it's already good as it is. However her HP would increase since she gained over 3.000 t of displacement post modernization. 5) Equipments : I think she would have the same 380mm kai main gun, Bofors AA gun, maybe a 152 mm kai with better stats (GFCS radars, AA barrage system, improved handling...) but i doubt it, British radar and maybe even a shell. She won't have a boiler or a bulge (Jean bart was the only one whose hull was modified postwar).